1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anastomotic devices and, more specifically to a prosthetic device for end to side anastomosis without clamping and without suture whereby the vascular graft is inserted into the lumen of the prosthesis and having a diameter equal to the inside diameter of the prosthesis is everted to cover that part of the prosthesis that will reside within the vein or artery and is affixed to the base of the prosthesis by a circular stitch. The base of the prosthesis having a plurality of holes spaced on the periphery of the prosthesis allows the prosthesis to be sutured to said vein, artery or any other tubular organ outside of the anastomosis thereby eliminating one of the major causes of anastomosis obstruction which is the introduction of foreign bodies into the lumen of the anastomosis. This prosthesis further eliminates the need for clamping which diminishes the occurrence of arterial, cerebral and systemic trombo-embolic complications which when taken into consideration with the fact that the number of myocardial revascularization surgeries alone is rapidly approaching one million worldwide will result in substantial savings in human life not only from the aforementioned complications but the intangible value derived by the patients by not having to endure additional surgical procedures thereby allowing them to more quickly return to a more normal lifestyle as well as reducing the enormous expense associated with these additional surgical procedures which currently burden the health care system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other anastomotic devices designed to correct vascular abnormalities. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,650 issued to Collito on Jun. 7, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Healey, Jr., et al on Aug. 9, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,069. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,615 was issued to Lim et al. on Nov. 27, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 4, 1983 to Kaster as U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,819.
While these anastomotic devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a prosthetic device used for end to side anastomosis without clamping and without suture wherein the vascular graft vein is inserted into the lumen of the tubular member of the prosthesis having a diameter approximately equal to the inside diameter of the tubular member of the prosthesis and can be everted to cover that part of the prosthesis that will reside within the vein or artery and affixed to the base of the prothesis by a circular suture. The tubular member of the prosthesis is attached to a base flange member having apertures therein which allow the flange to be stitched to the outside of the aorta to eliminate the introduction of foreign bodies into the lumen of the anastomosis. The prosthesis can be manufactured in varying sizes to accomodate varying sizes of grafts. Also, the device may have bezelled edges, a border ,U-shaped, and be cut in halves.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an end to side anastomotic device without clamping and suture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device having a tubular member for inserting a graft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide anastomotic device having a plurality of circular ridges on the exterior of said tubular member as means for affixing the everted graft to said tubular member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device having a flange located on one distal end of said tubular member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device having a plurality of holes located on the periphery of said flange as means for attaching said flange to the wall of the organ to be anastomized, may it be an artery, a vein or any other tubular organ.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device, which does not introduce any foreign bodies within the anastomosis graft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device for manufacture in varying sizes so that the internal diameter of the prosthesis is compatible with the external diameter of the graft.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic device, which does not require clamping during the surgical procedure.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices by providing an anastomotic device that eliminates the introduction of foreign bodies into the lumen of the anastomosis. The invention further eliminates the need for clamping which diminishes the occurrence of arterial, cerebral and systemic trombo-embolic complications.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.